


Team Vitamin Sea Aesthetics

by EpicKiya722



Series: The Eel & the Dolphin [5]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aesthetics, Altanteans, Character Aesthetics, Character Moodboards, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Moodboards, My Aesthetic Skills are Okay, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: I made aesthetics for my fave BrOTP, Kaldur'ahm and Dolphin, and possibly La'gaan. Thought I share it with you.





	1. Kaldur'ahm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am officially calling Dolphin and Kaldur 'Team Vitamin Sea'. Why? Because reasons. And as mentioned in their headcanons, La'gaan, Topo and Lori are their guppies/members of this squad.
> 
> These aesthetics are/will be posted here ----> [Eel & Dolphin Tumblr Page](https://eelanddolphin722.tumblr.com/)

**Note: I actually made Kaldur's aesthetic after I made Dolphin's. Hers was actually easier to do, but I liked doing his, too. Also, I have seen other aesthetics/moodboards for Kaldur and most are usually a shade of blue. Given that I liked to be different, I stuck with red because, well, he wears red. And Dolphin's was blue, too. I didn't want their aesthetics to be too similar. With that said, I worked with warm colors, which probably is why his was harder to do.**

 

 

 

 


	2. Dolphin

**Notes: On the low, I need more fanart of Dolphin (and Kaldur... shoot of the whole AquaFam in general! I can't draw, help me!). Anyways, as you can see, I stayed with a blue color scheme opposed to Kaldur's, which is red. I think I did pretty okay for her. It's my first time doing any aesthetic for a DC character, especially one that should be given more spotlight, I'm just saying. Need her to be than just a love interest, thank you very much! Also, I tried finding good bioluminescence pictures to add, but I couldn't. I wished I did though, but I'm okay with how this turned out!**

 


	3. La'gaan

**And here's La'gaan's aesthetic! As you can see, I stuck with green because... well... he's green! His was also a little time consuming and I have done this weeks ago, but took a while to update here. It already has some notes on Tumblr apparently, which I wasn't expecting.**

 


	4. Team Vitamin Sea 1

**This is the first Team Vitamin Sea moodboard I made. I had made another one and I will put it up soon. The middle picture on the second row, I made that myself. Just a fancy shade of blue and a fancy font. I think this one is okay. I like it.**

**I tried evening out spacing and colors, sticking with beach colors like blue and ivory.**

 


End file.
